danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:SR enemy
Alternative version of this template I have created an alternative version of this template. The code is here: User:Justme2/Template:SR_enemy. Some examples are here: User:Justme2/Example_SR_enemy. What do you think of it? Shall we use it instead of the old version? --Justme2 20:07, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : I think it has too many things (such as movement, secondary colour, etc.), and it is a little complicated. I like it a lot, but I think we should stay with the old template. --Yonder 20:53, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :: I like it a lot too. Unlike Yonder though, I would think that we should eventually convert to this new template, as it is far more detailed. However, there is a need to solve certain bugs with the template, such as the enemy attack image affecting the linebreaks on the left column. --bewnt 09:11, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::: OK, I can do this, by using two seperate tables. (I already did it in one of my first versions). A few questions: :::* Shall we keep or remove the subheadings "statistics" and "characteristics"? (Btw: I have to admit, the original design idea was more: informative stuff to the left, obvious and less important stuff at the right.) :::* Shall we add some extra space between the left and right table? :::**I've added some space. --Justme2 15:33, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::--Justme2 15:24, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::: Another minor bug: the alignment of the image (specifically, the green pellet in Imaginary Example 2). The headers were appropriately selected, and should be retained. I don't think there is a need for extra space. --bewnt 09:14, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Question: should we add a link to the Attack row? I think it is necessary in some sort... --Yonder 16:43, 1 March 2009 (UTC) : Unneccessary, since the attack image already links to the Attack (enemy) article. --bewnt 11:35, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Other stats to insert Under characteristics, we might want to have an "Others" parameter, taking on values such as Big and Boss. I suppose we can insert droprates. If anyone decides to do so, quote all droprates to 2 decimal places (eg. 3.33%, 1.00%). --bewnt 15:06, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :I like the "Others" idea. But droprates are impossible to find out, so I think we should leave that out. ::No! We have a list! See here: Talk:Enemy#Drop Rates from game source. And we also have the to values for Gold drop and Onigiri drop. --Justme2 12:32, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::Incredible! Now we only have to insert the drop values into this template and the weapon template! --Yonder 16:44, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Request for code There's a rather major problem: most of the enemies with no drops have "Drops: " displayed, without the "none", because the drops variable has already been defined. Is it possible to construct code such that "none" is displayed if the "drops" variable is defined but is blank? --bewnt 03:21, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :I fixed it. The approach using } is not worth considering it. It only works, if you completely omit the parameter. I changed it to }| }|''defaultvalue''}} for all parameters. It should work now. --Justme2 11:02, 1 March 2009 (UTC) With the new feature... The new feature was the resistance. Now, because every enemy now has their own resistance, this might lead to a problem since we can't edit them into the articles. So, how about two sections under the "characteristics" are named "Strength" and "Weakness", and next to them the corresponding strengths and weaknesses will be listed. Any objections? --Yonder 21:02, October 16, 2009 (UTC) SR FR Should this be in the Stick Ranger French wiki too? 21:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC)